51 Coisas Que Travis Stoll Não Pode Fazer
by whoisyourlover
Summary: Travis foi longe demais...Agora todos do Acampamento Meio-Sangue decidiram escrever uma lista das 51 coisas que ele não pode fazer, mesmo que queira./Tradução


_**Disclaimer:**_Percy Jackson e Os Olimpianos não me pertence.É tudo do Rick. Se fosse meu, Rachel daria uns amassos no Apolo -Q

**Nota da Tradutora: **Bom, essa é uma tradução da fanfic "51 things that Travis Stoll may not do", da Clara Fonteyn. Devidamente autorizada pela autora,claro. Deem uma olhada na original, se quiserem. Está postada aqui no Fanfiction.

Adaptei algumas palavras pra ficar melhor no português, e desculpem qualquer erro :P só to treinando o inglês,sabe.

**51 Coisas Que Travis Stoll Não Pode Fazer... Sob Nenhuma Circunstância. **

**1 - **Ele não pode roubar a roupa íntima de Silena...

**2 - **Depois vestir os artigos mais espalhafatosos sobre suas roupas...

**3 **- E depois dizer que estava tentando acabar com o gênero de roupas pautadas.

**4 **- Ele não pode declarar que o primeiro sábado de todo mês é o "Dia de: Seduza o Quíron".

**5 **- Ele não pode declarar que o primeiro sábado de cada mês é o "Dia de: Seduza o Dionísio".

**6 **- Ele não pode correr pelo aeroporto, gritando "BOMBA! BOMBA! ELE TEM UMA BOMBA!" enquanto aponta para Quíron.

**7 **- Ele não pode afirmar que teve um caso com a fonte de Percy.

**8 **- Ele não pode dizer a todo mundo que está grávido...

**9 **- ... Ou dizer que o bebê é de Júniper.

**10 **- Tantalus não se forçou a comer um biscoito...

**11 **- E é errado dizer a Hera que ele fez isso.

**12**- Ele não pode pintar o cabelo de preto, usar óculos e falar com sotaque Inglês...

**13-** E depois dizer à garotinhas que é Harry Potter.

**14**- Ele não pode contar a Beckendorf que Silena tem um relacionamento com a cueca de Percy.

**15**- Ele não pode tentar começar uma colônia nudista no banheiro do Acampamento...

**14**- Especialmente quando as Filhas de Afrodite estão lá.

**15**-O FBI não quer pegá-lo...

**16**-Nem o cereal de Malcom.

**17**- Ele não é uma "Barbie Girl"...

**18**- Nem está trazendo o "Sexy Back".

**19**- Clarisse e Silena não estão tendo um caso e é errado dizer isso a todos...

**20**- Especialmente se ele grita isso no almoço

**21**- A única resposta para a pergunta de Silena, "Isso me deixa gorda?" é "Não".

**22**- A única resposta para a pergunta de Clarrise, "Eu pareço com uma punk idiota?" é "Não".

**23**- Contar a Quíron que a Névoa enfraqueceu só pra ver a reação dele não é permitido.

**24**- Ele não pode fazer um brinde ao cabelo de Chris...

**25**- Especialmente se Clarisse estiver no almoço.

**26**- Ele não pode cantar _"__Doncha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me_" quando Clarisse estiver tentando falar com Chris.

**27**- Ele não pode mudar a letra de 'Love Story' para que diga, 'Case comigo Perseu'...

**28**-... Copiar com a letra de Annabeth...

**29**- E depois jogar no chalé de Percy.

**30**- Ele não pode dar de presente de aniversário pra Annabeth aranhas falsas.

**31**- Ele não pode dar de presente de aniversário pra Annabeth aranhas _reais_.

**32**- Zoar Ariadne com Dionísio ouvindo irá resultar em absoluta tortura.

**33**- Ele não pode dar a Beckendorf a letra de "Potencial Break Up Song"...

**34**-... E depois dizer que foi Silena...

**35**- E então fotografar/filmar/gravar a reação dele de jeito nenhum.

**36**- Acusar Dionísio de ser um 'suco feliz' não terá um resultado muito bom.

**37**- Tyson e Percy não estão tendo um caso e é errado dizer isso.

**38**- Ele não pode cantar "Super Freak" no café da manhã, para divertimento do acampamento.

**39**- Ele não pode correr pelado pelo acampamento, com as palavras "Diabinho do Papai" pintado em seu peito.

**40**- Ele não pode cantar "Girlfriend" da Avril Lavigne.

**41**- Ele não é do "The 'Hood'"...

**42**- E não é um gangsta.

**43**- Bater em Grover é estritamente proibido, especialmente na frente de Júniper.

**44**- Bater em Quíron passa uma má imagem aos campistas recém-chegados.

**45**- Inundar o Chalé de Poseidon com água do mar é uma péssima idéia...

**46**-... Porque Percy _não vai_ ficar molhado...

**47**-... Mas _vai_ ficar com muita raiva.

**48**- Ele não pode mandar uma Mensagem de Íris pra Atena.

**49**-... Pra dizer a ela que "O bebê está indo bem,"...

**50**-... E que Percy e Annabeth o convidaram para ser padrinho.

_E o último de todos..._

**51**- Travis está estritamente proibido de roubar armas do governo ou do acampamento, tais como espadas, lanças, granadas, bombas atômicas, ou detonadores nucleares, mesmo com a intenção de 'aperfeiçoá-las'. Fazendo isso resultará na CIA (ou FBI) quebrando sua porta para encontrá-lo, veja até que ponto que eles _irão_ atrás dele. (Veja número 15).

**Nota da autora (**_**traduzida)**_**:** Essa fic foi inspirada na "51 coisas que Emmet Cullen não pode fazer", da Chield Of Earth. (**n/t**: foi traduzida pela Deboram, aqui no FF)

**N/T: **Espero que tenham gostado! Eu não entendi porque a autora repetiu tantas vezes os números 14 e 15, nem perguntei.

Algumas coisas que talvez não tenham entendido na fic:

1 – 'The Hood' é uma estória em quadrinhos da Marvel.

2 – 'Gangasta' é um tipo de rapper.

Sinceramente, eu não entendo porque esse fandom é tão inexistente assim. Digo, há TÃO poucas fic realmente boas de PJ. Então, eu sei que se eu for receber UMA review vai ser daqui a 294.378 de anos, mas eu não estou nem aí.

Se você ler, seja bonzinho e comente. Faça uma tradutora feliz :D


End file.
